


As Long as you Love Me

by stececilia



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Divergence...sort of, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kind of Rough Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Praise, Shuri is a good sister, possible missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: After the battle with Erik "Kilmonger", T'Challa and Everett share a moment of passion
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	As Long as you Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom! I am here to share another one shot of these wonderful boys.
> 
> This one is a sequel to "Numb" but you don't have to read it to understand what is happening. It is mentioned in this story so if you want clarification it is explained in that one.
> 
> The title comes from the song "As Long as you Love Me" by Justin Bieber

****Everett Ross tumbled out of Shuri’s lab just as the glass shattered. He laid on the floor reeling in the euphoric feeling of what he just did. He, a US citizen, just piloted a Wakandan air plane.

He, a US citizen, helped take down other Wakandan planes that were taking Vibranium out of the country. _“Holy shit! I did that!”_ He thought with a grin when suddenly everything else came back to him.

He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the throne room seeing that the fight was practically over. He left the throne room and raced to where the others were wanting to see them, wanting to see Shuri, to thank her and gush about what he just experienced but mostly wanting to see T'Challa.

Since that day in that hotel room back in Germany, his feelings for the man had changed. He realized what he felt for T'Challa was no longer professional and definitely not that of a friend. No, he was in love with the king.

He only realized this when Nakia came rushing in telling him T'Challa was dead. There was no time to grieve as they had to flee, but his heart felt empty, felt shattered. T'Challa was gone. Then all of a sudden he wasn’t and Everett once again felt whole.

He entered the field where the battle took place when he heard someone call him “Colonizer!”

Everett turned and saw Shuri walking over. He raced over to her and hugged, causing the teen to let out a surprise squeal at the hug. “Did you see me! I flew a Wakandan plane! It was amazing! You are amazing! Did we win?”

“Calm down colonizer. Yes we won but I fear our victory caused quite some loss.” Shuri said softly nodding to Okoye and her women who were standing over one of their fallen.

“Oh…I’m sorry…T'Challa?” Everett asked more somber as the reality of situation became clear.

“I do not know. Kilmonger tried to kill me but T'Challa tackled him…they fell…” Shuri said nodding to the whole in the ground as Everett swallowed.

Did he lose him again? He just came back. “He’ll be okay. He’ll be here.” Everett said firmly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I hope so colonizer.” Shuri said softly when they heard shouting and turning saw T'Challa appear carrying the fallen body of Erik “Kilmonger”. T'Challa approached them as the men and women cheered and gave the traditional Wakandan salute.

“Brother!” Shuri called starting forward when Everett grabbed her wrist.

“No…not yet.” Everett said softly recognizing the honoring of a fallen foe that died with honor.

He could see it on T'Challa’s face that the fight was a tough one and that Kilmonger must have done something to warrant such treatment.

T'Challa set Kilmonger down in front of them and said “He will be given a proper Wakandan burial.”

“My king…” Okoye started as T'Challa looked at her sternly. “Of course my king.” She shouted an order as a few Wakandans rushed over and moved Kilmonger with the other bodies to be given proper funerals.

Everett let Shuri’s wrist go nodding to her as she ran forward and hugged him. T'Challa hugged her tight as they spoke to each other softly. T'Challa then turned to M’Baku and grasped his forearm in greeting.

“Thank you my brother.”

“Of course, your mother will be returned to you at once.”

T'Challa nodded then turned to Everett. Everett walked over and said “Glad to see you are all right. Was afraid we lost you again.”

“You fought well Everett.”

“Well it was the least I could do. Your people fought well as did you…I am sorry for the lives lost today though.”

“As am I but it was a necessary price.” T'Challa said softly as Everett held out his hand.

T'Challa looked at it then shaking his head took a deep breath before grabbing Everett’s arm to pull him in for a passionate kiss. Everett eagerly returned it wrapping his arms around T'Challa’s neck.

They heard whooping and hollering, shouts of joy, and catcalling from M’Baku. They parted as T'Challa said “Everett.”

“Don’t stop kissing me.” Everett pleaded breathlessly as T'Challa laughed resting their foreheads together.

“I fear if I don’t, inappropriate things will happen. Things I prefer to happen in the privacy of my bedroom.” T'Challa said softly as Everett moaned quietly.

“I need you T'Challa…fuck I want you…”

“Patience Everett. There are matters…”

“I will handle those matters with mother. You go claim your colonizer.” Shuri said with a grin as T'Challa rolled his eyes.

“Shuri…”

“Go! Go on. Strike while the iron’s hot right colonizer? Isn’t that how the saying goes?” Shuri asked with a smirk as Everett blushed.

T'Challa took Everett’s hand and led him back to the palace. They raced through the hallways, adrenaline and lust coursing through their veins, as Everett couldn’t remember the last time he felt so giddy.

T'Challa opened a door and pushed Everett in, who was on him before the door even closed. They crashed against the door as Everett licked his way into T'Challa’s warm mouth.

T'Challa moaned and gripping the back of Everett’s thighs, hefted the shorter man up. Everett gasped and wrapped his arms and legs around the other man feeling himself pinned against the wall.

T'Challa ripped opened Everett’s shirt and kissed the exposed collarbone and neck. Everett groaned and lifted his head up and back to give the king more space. “Fuck T'Challa…yes…”

T'Challa chuckled and bit down gently but enough to mark that gorgeous neck. Everett felt T'Challa’s arousal pressing against his own and rutted against him.

“I need you T'Challa. Please…I need you so bad.” Everett begged kissing T'Challa passionately while cupping both sides of the king’s face.

“I know same here.” T'Challa whispered as he yanked Everett’s shirt off tossing it aside and quickly undoing the other man’s pants.

Everett cried out in pleasure as T'Challa palmed his hard cock and thrusted against that hand. “You are so beautiful like this Everett Ross.” T'Challa said softly as Everett whimpered.

T'Challa removed his hand and licked his finger before diving back into the other man’s underwear. Everett gasped feeling that finger prodding his hole and whimpered.

“Have you done this before my love? Taken another man’s cock?”

Everett shook his head. Sure he fooled around with a few army buddies back in the day, then had that one drunken hand job with a fellow agent while celebrating a successful mission, but never been _that_ intimate with someone of the same gender.

T'Challa stopped and said “Maybe we should then…”

“I swear to God, Bast, whoever else may be watching that if you stop right now I will…” but was caught off by T’Challa kissing him swiftly.

“I get it beloved.” T’Challa said with smile loving how adorable Everett looked trying to be threatening. It may work on others but for T’Challa it just made him fall for the agent even more.

“Then get on with it. Actions speak louder than…” When Everett shouted out at the breach of that finger.

“Hmm so tight…I can’t imagine how you will feel around my cock.”

“Yes.” Everett gasped adjusting to the finger then fucking himself on it. “More.”

Everett pulled T'Challa close and wrapped his arms around him when he felt that finger withdraw and letting Everett go pushed his pants and underwear down.

Everett quickly made off with his shoes and socks followed by his pants realizing that he was naked whereas T'Challa was dressed.

Everett didn’t fucking care. He leapt back into T'Challa’s arms who caught him easily but caused T’Challa to stumble back some crashing against a wardrobe. Everett rutted against T'Challa, feeling his end nearing.

“No. You will come on my cock Everett.” T'Challa growled grabbing Everett away from wardrobe and carried the writhing, moaning, agent to his bed. He dropped Everett on his bed and started to quickly undress.

Everett scooted back and laid down stroking his cock as he gave T'Challa his best bedroom eyes. T'Challa, once naked, climbed onto the bed and grabbed Everett’s legs pulling him close.

Once Everett was closer, T'Challa leaned down and kissed him. Everett kissed back passionately with a touch of roughness as T'Challa gave back just as much.

Everett wrapped his arms around that strong back and broad shoulders feeling dwarfed by this man. This man above him was pure power.

T'Challa rolled Everett over onto his stomach and started kissing down his back. “How would you like me to fuck you Everett? Want me to take like this? Mount you and fuck you like a bitch in heat? Or would you like me to look you in the face as I enter you for the first time?”

Everett couldn’t think. His body was humming with lust and energy. Both options sounded amazing. While he would like his first time with T’Challa to be face to face…there was something about being roughly claimed that was way more appealing.

“Mount me my king. Show me the true power of the panther.” Everett purred as T'Challa growled and manhandled Everett into position. T'Challa grabbed the lube from his side table drawer followed by a condom.

“Don’t bother. I am clean. I want to feel you my king…feel you claim me.” Everett said breathlessly as T'Challa just shuddered.

He pushed Everett down and climbing over him, kissed his neck while breaching him with two heavily lubed fingers. Everett cried out as T'Challa hushed him.

“It’s all right, this is needed. Have to stretch out this virgin hole for my cock. Don’t want to hurt you.” T'Challa whispered into Everett’s ear as the other man nodded.

While T'Challa truly just wanted to plunged into that tight heat, the last thing he wanted was to hurt his beloved.

T'Challa added a third running kisses down that gorgeous back then back up to those shoulders. He mouthed Everett’s nape when he removed his fingers and lathered up his cock.

“You ready to take my cock? Ready to be fucked and filled?” T'Challa growled as Everett let out a needy whine.

T'Challa laced his clean fingers with Everett’s as his other one gripped the smaller man’s hips. Slowly T'Challa started sinking into that tight body. “Relax my love…” T'Challa soothed kissing that neck.

Everett took a deep breath and did just that feeling T'Challa sink more easily inside of him. God damn T'Challa was big and it was wonderful. Everett felt his body welcome that cock until he felt the weight of T'Challa’s pelvis against his ass.

“You feel so good…just like I thought you would. So good…taking my whole cock.” T'Challa praised when he gave a gentle thrust.

“You feel amazing my king…now claim me. Make me yours!” Everett begged as T'Challa felt the lust from earlier return.

“As you wish.” T'Challa growled and gripping Everett tight pounded into that tight ass. Everett cried out in pleasure as his prostate was struck repeatedly, trying to get friction on his own cock against the comforter.

T'Challa closed his eyes and buried his face in that silver wheat blond hair as he thrust hard and deep into the body beneath him. Since that day in that hotel room, T'Challa had fantasized about doing this to the agent.

That day something shifted in their relationship, something snapped and T'Challa saw Everett for who he really was and what he truly felt for the man. He had wanted to kiss him but unfortunately duty had called.

Now there was no duty. His sister was handling it. His duty right now was to make his lover come and to fill his tight ass with his own. “You close Everett? You close to coming?”

Everett just whimpered at the accented voice against his ear. He was close. “Yes! Please let me come.”

“On your hands and knees!” T'Challa demanded as he pulled out and pulled Everett into position. He barely gave Everett time to adjust before he was slamming home again.

“T'Challa!” Everett cried, arms giving out causing him to fall face and chest first against the bed with his hips in the air.

“Perfect. My perfect pet.” T'Challa purred gripping those hips hard enough that he knew bruises would be left.

T'Challa continued pounding into Everett listening to his lover scream when he hit that spot. “Come for me Everett! Come on my cock!” Everett did just that with a final scream when T'Challa hit his prostate straight on.

T'Challa felt Everett’s muscles clench around his cock and groaning gave a few more erratic thrusts before spilling deep inside the agent. “Everett…” T'Challa gasped out pumping his hips in and out of that spent hole as he rode out his orgasm.

Finally they collapsed, spent, with T'Challa on top of Everett, cock still nestled in Everett’s hole.

They laid there panting, as T'Challa once against took Everett’s hand in his. “I love you Everett…” T'Challa said softly feeling the moment was right.

“T'Challa…I…love you too. When I thought I lost you…” Everett couldn’t finish the words as the pain came rushing back.

“Shh I know. I’m sorry to worry you. I am here now and always will be. As long as you love me.”

“I will always love you T'Challa.” Everett whispered gripping that hand tight.

T'Challa nosed Everett’s sweaty curls before placing a gentle kiss to the spot below his ear. “Stay here with me Everett. Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t, as long as you love me.” Everett parroted back with a smile as T'Challa just chuckled.

They laid there in comfortable silence when T'Challa finally pulled out to a gasping Everett. “Sorry love…you okay?”

“Yeah…very okay…” Everett said with a smile as T'Challa laughed. He kissed Everett tenderly before getting up and grabbing a towel from his bathroom. He returned and gently cleaned himself and Everett off before tossing the towel aside.

Everett turned and cuddled against T'Challa, resting his head on that strong sweaty chest. “What now?” Everett asked as T'Challa kissed his head and stroked his back.

“We recover then I discuss with the elders about making Wakanda known to the world.” T'Challa said simply as Everett nodded.

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“What we have…we can share…we can build alliances and create better technology. We can do so much for the world…”

“I know but there will be those who try to take advantage of that.”

“I know and we will stop them.”

“Yeah we will. Together.”

“Together. I meant what I said Everett. Stay here with me. Be my advisor, the liaison between Wakanda and the US…the world…but stay with me.”

“T'Challa will it be allowed? You are king…you need a queen…heirs…I couldn’t handle having to share you…”

“I am king yes. So I get to make the rules of who I want by my side…and that is you Everett Ross. You have shown yourself worthy of the court. So let me properly court you…let me make you my partner…my husband…my queen.”

Everett blushed and looked up at T'Challa. “You’re serious.”

“I am. What do you say?”

Everett smiled and sitting up some kissed T'Challa gently. “Yes. I would love that. Someone has to be here to bail your ass out knowing all the messes you make with your Avenger friends.”

T'Challa grinned and wrapping his arms around Everett rolled them over. “Then I am glad that someone is you.”

“Always.” Everett said looking up at that gorgeous face. “As long as you love me.”

“I will never stop.” T'Challa promised kissing Everett sweetly as Everett responded with a moan.

“Think you are up for the other option you offered me?” Everett asked waggling his eyebrows as T'Challa grinned.

“I am until they come pounding on the door.”

“Then we better hurry. Not sure when that will be.” Everett said kissing T'Challa passionately as T'Challa returned it and held Everett close never wanting to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! There is more to come! Trying to get the inspiration to continue writing my Ironstrange Star Wars AU.
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish! They always make me happy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
